jdf2pfandomcom-20200213-history
Crafting Guide for Dummies
Saturn's Guide to Crafting for Dummies That's right, I'm back with another guide . I am familiar with PWI's crafting system but I found myself quite lost about crafting in JD. So here I go with my second guide - a guide to crafting for beginners. I've posted this in the beginner's section so the newbies can get to it easier. Here, you'll learn what crafting is and how to go about it in simple, broken-down manner. 'Introduction' The very first question that came to my mind was - Why? Why do I need to craft? Why put in a little time and effort to make a weapon when I can simply buy them from a Blacksmith? The basic use of crafting is to acquire equipment for a much lesser price than the stock ones you get from the Blacksmiths. After level 30, you can only acquire higher equipment through the faction Honour Agents. Sometimes they tend to be expensive and this is where crafting plays an important part. You would possibly save a lot of gold by crafting these higher equipment instead. Crafted equipment tend to have unique, often useful, attribute bonuses attached to them. These additions are based on pure luck and the level of the equipment you wish to craft. Bonuses may vary accordingly, too.* *I need to confirm this - so far, this piece of information is incorrect or not implemented. 'Learning to Craft' First things first (Special thanks to usapyon & solacroix for this section.) Before you have the basic ability to craft, you must complete a certain mandatory quest at Level 31. So, talk to Craftsman Tamasi in Sunstream and get the quest. It requires you to collect 5 Copper Blocks in order to complete the quest. Once you gather the Blocks, go back to Tamasi and complete the quest in order to get the ability to craft. Note: Brigand Bumpkins, Blossom Temptresses and most of the mobs in the area that are wanted by quests drop Copper Blocks so it shouldn't take long to get 'em. 'Finding a Craftsman' The main NPC involved in the crafting process is, of course, the Craftsman. You will find Craftsmen in all the major cities/towns. They sell Recipes and some materials you will need in order to craft the equipment you want. 'Acquiring a Recipe' Talk to the Craftsman, select the Materials & Recipes option and you'll get to the Buy/Sell dialog. Note: Recipes are bound by gender. So make sure you buy the male equipment Recipes for male armour and female equipment Recipes for female armour! (Special thanks to usapyon for pointing this out.) Buy the Recipe of the equipment you wish to craft and confirm. Mobs may drop Recipes too, so keep an eye out for valuable Recipe drops! 'Learning the contents of the Recipe' Nothing special here, simply right-click/double-click the Recipe you purchased in your inventory/bag. A progress bar will pop up indicating the learning process. 'Crafting the Equipment' This is the essence of the guide! You've already learnt the contents of the Recipe you'll be using to craft your equipment, so with your newly acquired knowledge, you now have the ability to actually craft the piece of equipment. Open up the Crafting dialog with the keys O or ALT+O. You'll find a category list in the menu. Navigate to the correct category and select the equipment piece you wish to craft (the newly learned Recipe). Now, you'll see a list of the items you'll need to craft the selected equipment. Note: You must gather all the required items in order to craft the equipment. Materials can be acquired from mob drops and some important stuff are available for purchase at the Craftsmen. (Special thanks to jasco9 for pointing this out.) If you've gathered all the materials, open up the Crafting dialog and confirm! That's it, you've successfully crafted your equipment. Note: You may not get good bonuses or the bonuses you're looking for on the very first crafting attempt. Don't be disheartened, gather another round of the required items and try again. Rinse and repeat until you get the perfect piece of equipment .* *I need to confirm this - so far, this piece of information is incorrect or not implemented. Wise words from fellow JD-ers Quote: Originally Posted by huopis View Post The faction agents in Sunstream, named "Lupin Agent", "Skysong Agent" etc, sell lvl 30+ stock and honor equipment. The honor items are already enhanced with +hp (for what I remember seeing) and they cost honor coins. In order to obtain honour coins, you need to raise your honour with your faction, once your honour is high enough, you'll appear in the 'Hall of Excellence (Which is regularly updated) and will obtain a mandatory quest, to visit the Elder Master, North East of Sunstream. He will then offer you an honour coin. Keep your honour up and you will receive this mandatory quest(Not sure when/how often) Whereas, the stock equipment costs plain gold but it's cheaper to craft your own gear than to buy it from the NPCs. Crafting is useful when one fails refining (destroying the item) and needs a new piece to attempt refining again. Also, it's good to keep in mind that Hero Roll quests require doing some crafting (or buying the required item). In addition to Craftsmen, Dreamland vendors sell recipes too. Their recipes are for crafting faction charms. Note that the vendors are in different places in different realms, like one vendor wanders in Sunstream city and another is inside Baxi Eatery in Skysong (I can't remember in which realms they are, sorry). 'The End' That's all folks. Now go bother people with those spanking new self-crafted equipment set . Thanks for reading! Credits fellow JD-ers for "inspiration" & "motivation". usapyon, solacroix & jasco9 for pointing out important missing info. huopis for additional info. Saturn (that's me, see?) for shifting his ass to put this together. Notes If there are important things missing in the guide, let me know and I'll add it. If you think any piece of info on the guide is inaccurate, please confirm and let me know, so I can make the appropriate changes. ~Saturn